


Two-Dollar Poetry

by Chelsnic



Category: Literature - Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cutesy, Depressing, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Innocence, Other, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Some are happy, Some really aren't, Suicide, dark themes, probably bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsnic/pseuds/Chelsnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems I wrote throughout my life. To cope, to organize my thoughts, for shits and giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Dress Tainted Red

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Self-Harm, Depression, Suicide

There was once a little girl who just wanted release,  
She'd cut her own arms then cover them with her sleeves,  
She was a sad little girl, lost in her own home,  
Wanted comfort but instead said, "Leave me alone!",

The scared little girl cried all night,  
She just wanted to feel alright,  
She's now a dead little girl,  
Lost to the world,

She finally cut too deep,  
It bled out as she began to weep,  
Dead little girl,  
Sad little girl,  
Forever now in a eternal sleep,  
Goodbye little girl, she will be missed,  
The sad little girl who cut her own wrist,  
Goodbye.

 

 

.


	2. Life's a Bitch

Life.

Maybe life isn't the bad guy here.   
Maybe life is just a lazy son of a bitch.   
Life just sits back sometimes, takes a five minute break, and watches as shit hits the fan, then gets back up and does its job.

Maybe it just never tries hard in the first place.

Or maybe life just got tired.   
Maybe after watching humans screw everything up for so long life got sick of our shit.

I would too, if the positions were switched.

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I don't even know what this is.


	3. Take All Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems I wrote throughout my life. To cope, to organize my thoughts, for shits and giggles.

Slice my wrist,  
Cut my veins,  
Kill me now,  
I need to bleed.

Tear my muscle,  
Crack my bone,  
Break me down,  
Til I am nothing.

Crush my lungs,  
Compress my heart,  
Make me scream,  
I deserve the pain.

Shattered my reality,  
Destroy my dreams,  
Take my everything,  
Leave me with nothing.

Steal my soul,  
Waste my breath,  
Make me cry,  
Blind me with tears.

Ignite my fears,  
Exploit my insecurities,  
Dismantle my walls,  
Leave me exposed.

Kill me now,  
I need to bleed.

 

 

.


	4. Awake By My Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems I wrote throughout my life. To cope, to organize my thoughts, for shits and giggles.

Sleep.  
All I want to do is sleep.  
Sleep away the day,  
Sleep away the pain,  
the confusion,  
the tears,  
without the nightmares.  
Without waking up in the middle of the night crying, shaking, wondering why the hell can’t I just sleep.

Sleep.  
All I want to do is sleep.  
I don’t get much sleep anymore.  
I lay here at night thinking, Thinking, just thinking,  
My thoughts are my company.  
How could this happen?  
My mind has become my labyrinth,  
of thoughts.  
I used to smile as casually as I took breath.  
Now I wear a mask to hide of that I have lost.  
How can I fix me?  
Is there still something worth fix?  
Perhaps broken things need to stay broken.

Sleep.  
All I want to do is sleep.  
I don’t get much sleep anymore.  
I wish to disappear.  
Just for a while,  
Just for a bit.  
Drift away deep into an abyss.  
Where I can lay down and take peace.  
Let it wash over me.  
Like a melody.  
Like a symphony.  
Where my worries can not find me.

Sleep.  
All I want do is sleep.  
I don’t get much sleep anymore.  
I wish to disappear.  
When did this start?  
The starting line is blurry as the finish.  
Reality has become too heavy of a burden.  
Now I hide in my mind,  
a safe place that slowly kills me.  
Now I just lay here, awake.  
The ceiling holds too much excitement to close my eyes.  
Now I lay here, crying.  
Perhaps I am losing my will to fight. I’m awake to the world and I wish I wasn’t.

All I want to do is sleep.

I’m not sleeping, my troubles kept me awake.

Sleep.

 

 

.


	5. All The World's A Stage

All The World’s A Stage

Puppets on strings,  
Dressed in fancy things,  
How well we play our part,  
A well practiced art,  
Of playing the jester in our own life,  
Even if our happiness is our sacrifice. 

The world’s a stage, sweetheart,  
Learn to dance your part,  
One molded into, one forced upon you,  
Stop crying, there is nothing you can do,  
Such a bauble thing for something we can’t live without,  
Something we’re not supposed to deny or doubt. 

Perform for the blank-faced, green-eyed audience,  
With your charaded grace and masqueraded radiance,  
Beware, do not let anyone see,  
What secrets lay underneath,  
Bolt the mask to your pretty little paranoid head,  
Don’t stop pretending until you’re dead.

Pirouette and dance until your feet are broke,  
Tie your tie a bit tighter until you choke,  
Crave a smile on your face and hold back your screams,  
Don’t show how you tear yourself apart at the seams,  
The show must go on,  
Even if it’s all just a sweet little con. 

The world’s a stage, sweetheart,  
Play away your life like a fabricated art,  
Your story is the play,  
Sway to the beat as you keep your tears at bay,  
Doesn’t matter if you’re hurting or nervous,  
Entertaining is your only purpose.

Play your part.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shakespeare's quote 'All the world's a stage.'
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Where I Am From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up a lonely kid with an overactive mind.

Where I Am From

Year 1999, the ending of a century. May 28, the ending of spring.  
This is where I began.  
In the country kissed by freedom and protected by liberty.  
In the land of cornfield dreams and gasoline air.   
Sunlight from an open window welcomed me as I cried for the first time.

Eyes open before I could really see.  
Ready to explore before I could really stand.   
Had a small, cramped kingdom to rule before I could really speak.  
Developed a curious mind before I could really understand. 

But I’m from a place of wonder that exist only to me.  
There when I close my eyes to see.  
My little place, little space no else can ever take.   
A hidden escape, a back door. 

Monsters; they can not chase me.  
Sadness; it can not engulf me.  
Storms; they can not frighten me.  
I am safe here, where no one can reach me.

I can run away without my feet.  
I can fly without wings.  
For where I grew up doesn’t take travel.  
Only creativity. 

I grew up a princess.  
I grew up a pirate.   
I grew up a knight.  
I grew up an explorer.

Because I grew up in imagination.   
That is where I am from.

 

.


	7. This Is Me

What I am

I am a child dressing as an adult,   
I am a smile masking indifference,   
As sweet as sugar,   
As bitter as vinegar,  
The very tip of the iceberg is all you’ll ever see.

I am a book, a story,  
Incomplete with an undecided end,  
Cover worn at the seams,   
Ink written in messy curves and small doodles,  
Few pages ripped away from the spine.

My eyes of cool pools,  
The tides of the ocean,  
The angry gray storms,  
The fields of evergreen,  
They spiral and swirl around my strained pupils.

My skin; my armor in shades of light cream,  
Blessed by warm summer days,   
Kissed by angels and devils,  
With ugly specks of blue and violet,  
And map of small lines and marks of a won battle. 

Mind open but mouth closed,  
Ear always covered by headphones,  
Coming alive when alone,  
Stories are where my eyes call home,  
Frightened by a crowd, wary of a group.

This is me.

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to write this for Creative Writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment?  
> Some of these I wrote when I was ten, twelve, fifteen, etc.


End file.
